Inuyasha and Kagome Forever
by Sjay
Summary: A story about Inuyasha and Kagome's love for each other
1. Default Chapter

Dear Reader(s)  
  
This is my first fan fiction, and I am bad at writing stories. But this one turned out better than I thought it would. So, your review about the story means a lot, so I know how I am doing.  
  
Thanks, Sjay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Inuyasha" and any of it's characters which belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 1: Love. What Else?  
  
It was a beautiful June Morning, in Kagome's world, as Kagome woke up.  
  
Kagome: 'ahh, wow it's beautiful outside' she whispers to herself. 'Knock knock' on the door. "Come in"  
  
Inuyasha: "Hey sleepy head. Hurry up, we got to get back to the other side."  
  
Kagome: "Well. I was hoping to do some shopping"  
  
Inuyasha: "Feh. Do some shopping later, we got more important stuff to do." Turns around looking at the window, as Kagome glances at him.  
  
Kagome: Looks at the Shikon pieces. "Inuyasha. we have looked for Shikon shards for a very long time and. um." blushes 'oh I guess it can wait' "Inuyasha we have almost completed it, and so we have journeyed for long time together. how do you feel about me? Blushes.  
  
Inuyasha: "Feh. wouldn't you know by now? Would you just get ready to go?"  
  
Kagome: Goes to bath. 'Oh Inuyasha. I wish I could tell you. Of how much you mean to me."  
  
Inuyasha: waiting in Kagome's room pondering of what to tell her. ' I want to tell Kagome that I love her. But I can't. What, about how she feels for me..' 


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Inuyasha" and any of it's characters which belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 2: Kiss and Tell  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha, I am ready to go, and my mom packed lunch for everyone." Walks outside to the well.  
  
Inuyasha: "You ready Kagome?" Holding Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome: "Yep".  
  
Miroku: "Kagome your back so soon, with a large bag filled".  
  
Kagome: "Come on lets go I have lunch for everyone"! Unpacks bag of food as everyone drools.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome can I talk to you. in private?" Starts to feel nervous.  
  
Kagome: "Sure, what is it Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome to answer your question earlier. I. I like you more then just a friend". Blushes  
  
Kagome: Blushes "I am flattered, because I lo-love you". Looks at Inuyasha deeply as Inuyasha embraces Kagome with a kiss.  
  
Miroku: Hiding behind bushes, "whoa, Inuyasha and Kagome together like this. pray tell, are these two kissing?"  
  
Sango: "So it seems. This is very awkward"  
  
Miroku: "Yes it does" grabs Sango's butt. "And so does this o _0" Gets hit by Sango. "Well, it was worth it" 


	3. Chapter 3: The Night of Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Inuyasha" and any of it's characters which belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 3: The Night of Stars  
  
Kagome: Lays on the hill watching the stars. "I Finally told him how I truly feel. Humph, the clouds are clearing. I can see the moon. It looks so beautiful."  
  
Inuyasha: Walks quietly behind Kagome. "It is beautiful. just like you Kagome." Sits down beside Kagome as she blushes.  
  
Kagome: "You know, where my time is, when a guy likes a girl. the guy asks the girl out ya know."  
  
Inuyasha: "And???"  
  
Kagome: "Never mind. Anyway we're just one Shikon shard away from completing the Shikon no Tama. But when we are finished what will you use it for, to become full demon or human? Or will you stay the same. Inuyasha???" Shrugs "He's asleep!!!"  
  
'And he looks so cute. I guess I shouldn't wake him up.' Snuggles against Inuyasha and falls fast asleep.  
  
Sango: "Miroku, come here I found them."  
  
Miroku: "How cute, the two love birds are sleeping together." 'I must learn the ways of Inuyasha so I, Miroku can with Sango'  
  
Sango: "Miroku."  
  
Miroku: lifts head quickly "Yes"  
  
Sango: "Would you please stop drooling, you look pathetic." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Shard

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Inuyasha" and any of it's characters which belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 4: The Last Shard  
  
Inuyasha: 'ahh morning already.'  
  
Kagome: wakes up and fast "Inuyasha! I sense one of the Shikon shards, towards the mountains. We gotta hurry and tell the others" grabs Inuyasha by the hand.  
  
Inuyasha: kicks Miroku, "You really shouldn't be doing that Miroku."  
  
Miroku: "By all means what are you talking about"  
  
Inuyasha: "You pervert!" Stares at Miroku disgusted. "Kagome, wake up Sango and the others, I'll be back."  
  
Miroku: "I was so close."  
  
Inuyasha: "Shut-up bastard. I don't know how you can call yourself a monk."  
  
Miroku: "It's quite simple, it's just that ladies are very attracted to me."  
  
Inuyasha: "It's all just bullshit."  
  
Kagome: "We're ready Inuyasha." Holds hands with Inuyasha as they walk to the mountains. "Inuyasha, I just want to say thanks for everything. I am really sorry for when I would say sit." Inuyasha falls to the ground "oops and I am really sorry for that. But I just want to know. do you still feelings for Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Damn no, I don't. But I feel very responsible for her death. She tried to kill me every chance she had because of Naraku. When she should be dead, she's brought back to life. So she needs to be put back in her grave."  
  
Kagome: "Well, we have since we have killed Naraku, we have all his pieces. Only now Miroku's pretty useless, with his curse now gone. Sango's got Kohaku's shard since Naraku is defeated. Now we only need Kikyou's shard. Which means she must be in the mountains."  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah. and when we get that shard, the Shikon no Tama will be complete. What will we do then? And I can finally have my wish to become full demon yet I have lost that desire and I have no intensions to become full human."  
  
Miroku: "So you're saying you want to stay as you are?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I guess so"  
  
Kagome: "Let's hurry the jewel is moving fast." 


	5. Chapter 5: The Last of Kikyou

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Inuyasha" and any of it's characters which belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hey Readers, Sorry that my chapters are short, I will try making them longer. -Sjay  
  
Chapter 5: The Last of Kikyou  
  
Kagome: "The sun is going down already. and Kikyou . she's."  
  
Inuyasha: "Wait here. I'll be back I 'd rather do this myself." 'Do I still have feelings for Kikyou? Huh. I hear Ki-kiyou'.  
  
Kikyou: "Inuyasha. Inu-Inuyasha come here."  
  
Inuyasha: "Kikyou what happened to you."  
  
Kikyou: "It does not matter, just take the jewel shard." As Kikyou pulled out a shard from her kimono, Kikyou suddenly was dead.  
  
Inuyasha: "KIKYOU!!!!!" 'Why do I feel pain for her. I hate her. and she hated me." Inuyasha gently takes the shard from Kikyou's hand, as Kikyou suddenly turned to dust.  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha what's the matter? I heard you yell Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha: "I. I found Kikyou at her death, with only little time to live. She gave me the Shikon shard. It's complete now. And I feel like shit. Here take the shard."  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have made camp." 'Inuyasha does have feelings for Kikyou still.'  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha seemed mad as he jumped from tree to tree in the mountains while Kagome walked below, into the black cold night. "Kagome. you asked if I had feelings for Kikyou, I lied. Do you have feelings for Kouga?"  
  
Kagome: Kagome paused for a moment, as Inuyasha climbed down and held her hand. "I know you lied. And, yes somewhat I do for Kouga, as you do for Kikyou. But that will never change the feelings I have for you. Inuyasha it's okay to love and care for someone, that's normal. I mean come on Sesshoumaru is pretty nasty but he loves and cares for Rin, as Rin does for him. And Miroku, okay he falls in love with every gorgeous woman he meets, but above all he loves Sango. And whether Sango likes it or not she loves or at least cares for Miroku. And, I love you and I care for all my friends and family and I love them too." Kagome said in a calm voice as she smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: "I guess you are right, and I am also guessing we better get back to the camp faster."  
  
Kagome: "Yeah." 'Come to think of Sesshoumaru and them, where have they been? Oh well' she thought as she ran with Inuyasha back to camp hand in hand.  
  
~*~ Don't worry it's not over yet! LOL! I have a surprise in the next  
chapter! ~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6: The Old Just Won't Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Inuyasha" and any of it's characters which belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 6: The Old Just Won't Stop  
  
2 days later when they arrive back at the village.  
  
Kagome: "Let's hurry and show Kaede!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Why, the old hag isn't dying." 'Or is she?' "Aaachooo"  
  
Kaede: Walks out from behind the temple, "I'm not surprised ye' someone is talking behind your back as usual. So ye' has completed the Shikon no Tama. Let us talk and have a meal for you hard efforts of working together."  
  
3 hours later  
  
Kaede: "Are ye' all ready?" We have much to eat and stories to tell!" As everyone walks inside.  
  
Sango: "Oh my, what a wonderful feast you have prepared Kaede!"  
  
Kaede: "Actually I did not a thing. Ye' should thank these young talented villagers. Well let's make a toast for the completion of the Shikon no Tama!" And everybody raises his or her cups saying bonzai! "Ahh do ye' Kagome and Inuyasha remember the beginning when ye' meet?"  
  
Kagome: "Um yeah, I'll never forget it."  
  
Kaede: "I remember when Kagome and Inuyasha were. well a little too acquainted!!!" I remember, after a fight with the demon woman Yura of the hair."  
  
Miroku: " I met up with her. she was very hot. I asked her to bare my child, but she slapped me and said my hair was not taken care of."  
  
Kaede: "Ah-hem, well anyway Lady Kagome came back with a box to heal Inuyasha's wounds, and was riding some contraption called a bike. She found Inuyasha in a tree, yet he would not come down so she yelled Oswari! And sits on top of Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: "Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kaede: "Yes. And she tells him to take off his clothes, Inuyasha refuses though."  
  
Inuyasha: "It's getting warm in here, I am going to go on a walk." Glances at Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome: "I think I'll come too." Kagome ran towards Inuyasha outside and grabbed his hand and put her on his shoulder. "What we will we do, now Shikon no Tama is complete. Will we see each other again after this night?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Don't be stupid, of course we will see each other. 'Feh' Do you want to go to the lake, I heard it's beautiful at this time." 'I am going to surprise Kagome, tonight is when the full moon comes out and I transform.' "We can see the sunset if we hurry, just get on my back." Inuyasha jumps and sprints to the lake.  
  
Kagome: "It's beautiful the sun and it's colors of the clouds. And Inuyasha where did you go?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I'll be there, just one minute" Inuyasha stares at the moon coming out as he transforms into human. 'Once more human, and I feel different this way. happier' Inuyasha stops as he is fully human and kneels beside Kagome.  
  
Kagome: "Whoa, what did you do, you look different."  
  
Inuyasha: "That's because it's the night of the full moon. Tonight is also when I will make my decision. I will reverse who I am. I have decided at sunrise I will make myself human, except one night of the full moon I will be demon. Because of how much I love you Kagome, and I want to live in your era with you. But it's not normal to look demon, so I will be human."  
  
Kagome: sniff, sniff and starts to cry. "You're doing this just for me?"  
  
Inuyasha: "What I want to say is that do you want. I know this is sudden . but will you take this?" He hands Kagome a box, which held something precious to him a special necklace that had belonged to his mother.  
  
Kagome: "What's this for?" starts to open the box "Oh my god, Inuyasha! It's beautiful!"  
  
Inuyasha: "It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me when I was young, before she had died." A tear ran down Inuyasha's face as he peered into Kagome eyes. "And I also wanted to ask will you promise with me that we will always be together?  
  
Kagome: "Of course I will Inuyasha."  
  
~*~I know a real cliffhanger! Don't Worry there's more in the chapter 7,  
"Change."~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Inuyasha" and any of it's characters which belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 7: Change  
  
Kagome: "But I love you for who you are, so I don't want you to change who you are just because of me. I mean we can hide everything from anyone knowing. Trust me!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Trust you about my appearance. I don't know about this.  
  
Kagome: Pops out a measuring tape from her pocket. "All I need are a few measurements."  
  
Inuyasha: "Is that really necessary?"  
  
Kagome: "Yep, I'll be back tomorrow with a big surprise!"  
  
The next day. around 11am, Kagome comes back with lots of stuff in her bag  
  
Miroku: "Hello, lady Kagome! Your bag. it's big. Did you bring some more home cooked food?  
  
Kagome: "No I didn't. But, do you know where Inuyasha is?"  
  
Miroku: "Yeah, I think he's still sleeping."  
  
Kagome: "Thanks." Walks into the room where Inuyasha was sleeping 'Oh he looks so cute!!!'  
  
Inuyasha: rolls over "ahh! Oh it just you Kagome, how are you?"  
  
Kagome: "Fine, now take off your clothes."  
  
Inuyasha: "No! And Why?"  
  
Kagome: "It's time for a change. I got you new clothes. I want you to wear them to see how they look on you. If you want to look normal, so I got you some hats, shoes, and just some other stuff. Here put these jeans on and this white shirt.  
  
Inuyasha: "Fine." Undresses and puts Jeans on. 'Women. they never stop.' "How do they look?"  
  
Kagome: "Oh, they look great. Now try these shoes and socks. Oh and this hat!" 'Awe, he looks so handsome.' 


End file.
